Dark Obsession
by Hermione the Slayer
Summary: Lucius Malfoy develops an unhealthy sexual obsession with 7th year Hermione Granger. A look into the mind of a very twisted man! VERY dark fic! LM/HG Violence, murder etc... *** FINISHED****
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter etc....  
  
~***~  
  
Heart pounding, blood pulsing. His entire body began to come alive as his erection. Here, in his bed was the girl... no, woman.... he had fantasized about for the longest time. Here she was, her ripe, 18 year old body, wrapped in the sheets on his bed, waiting for his touch, waiting for him to take her and ravage her.   
  
What would people say if they found out? Here he was, a man of great standing in the wizarding world, bedding a mudblood, a peer of his son nonetheless. But he didn't care. Lucius Malfoy looked at the naked beauty with her round, perky breasts, lying seductively on his bed and decided he didn't give a crap what anyone thought. He had to have her.   
  
"Are you coming to bed?" she asked "If you don't get over here soon, I'm going to start without you" she said as she began touching herself.  
  
Immediately, at this temptation, Lucius joined the dark-haired beauty on the bed. He kissed her passionately. He could feel the hear rising off their bodies as she began to kiss him everywhere, moving ever so slowly towards he throbbing, erect penis. He began to feel pleasure beyond anything he had felt in years, as this young, virginal girl took his manhood gently in her mouth. He began to moan with pleasure. "Oh Hermione..."  
  
Just as he felt ready to explode with passion he felt a sharp pain the right side of his face.  
  
Everything stopped.   
  
Stunned and confused, he awoke.   
  
"Ok, who is she?" screamed his wife, Narcissa. His cheek began to sting, and as he slowly became more cognoscente, he realized that she had slapped him  
  
"Who is who?" he muttered, wanting so badly to go back to sleep and finish what she had started.  
  
"You know very well who? This woman you have sex dreams about every night! I'm sick of it Lucius!" yelled Narcissa, as she she got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about" he lied.  
  
"Oh get off it! Every night for a month you moan the same name. I can't quite make it out... it sounds like Harmony or something." She paused. "So, is she good?"  
  
"First off, its not exactly like YOU'RE performing your wifely duties." He said coldly. "But no, I am not sleeping around. As much as I would like to, you have me by the balls with that goddamn prenup I signed!"  
  
"Look all I know is that I'm sick of hearing you moan that woman's name every night in OUR bed!" she shouted as she slammed the door. "I hope you're not fucking her. Because if you're not, you can go find her, fuck her, get if out of your system, stop having these dreams, and I can get a decent night sleep!" And with that she slammed the bathroom door.  
  
Maybe she does have a point, he thought. Maybe all I need is some sex. I can do it discreetly. I'm a Malfoy, I can have anything I want. Granger's just a mudblood slut. I had her mother once years ago, I can have her too. God the Granger women have a presence don't they.   
  
He thought back to the nights of passion with he shared with her mother many years ago. Patricia Granger. The memories of their torrid love affair flashed before his eyes. Then he thought of Hermione. She was so much like her mother; beautiful, smart, strong willed. Each day she looked more and more like her mother... more and more like that muggle bitch that had broken his heart so many years ago.  
  
An evil smile spread across his face as he made his decision. Yes, Hermione Granger would be his. That beautiful, stubborn, smart, mudblood woman. He settled back to bed with a new determination that he would have her and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
~***~  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks so much! 


	2. Confrontation in Diagon Alley

It was a beautiful day in Diagon Alley. The sun was bright and the weather has a perfect feel to it.  
  
"Can you believe this is the last time we'll be here buying school supplies?" asked Ron, as he, Hermione and Harry sat at a table outside the ice cream parlor enjoying a cold treat.  
  
"I know. Here we are in 7th year!" said Harry. "It seems like just yesterday we were on the train to Hogwarts for the first time."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever forget how annoying I thought Hermione was!" joked Ron. He cleared his throat and did his best impression of her. "Neville's lost a toad. Has anyone seen it?"  
  
Hermione found this sort of funny, but of course also felt the need to give Ron a soft wack on the back of the head.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. Its true... you were a little uptight then," joked Harry.   
  
"I'm not the only one who was annoying. Remember in second year when Ron...." Hermione stopped as she noticed Draco Malfoy heading towards their table.  
  
"Oh look" whispered Ron. "Here comes the only person who hasn't changed. Still as big a git as ever."  
  
"Well well," said Draco as he made his way over to their table. "If it isn't Pothead, Weasel, and their little whore!"  
  
"What did you just call her?" asked Ron, as he got up. It was still summer and the students were not allowed to do magic, but Ron didn't care. He was going to pummel Malfoy with his bare hands.  
  
"Open your ears... I called her a whore. That's what she is, isn't she? She's dated both of you!"  
  
Both Harry and Ron decided simultaneously that they would not allow him to insult their best friend like this. (It was true that she had dated both of them, Ron in the summer before 5th year, Harry in 6th, but neither of those relationships worked out, and the trio had since decided that they were best suited as friends.)   
  
As Harry and Ron moved to beat Draco Malfoy into the ground, they were beaten to the punch by Hermione, who did something they had never seen her do. She punched Draco. And it wasn't a slap, or a girly punch. She punched him square in the face with astounding power and accuracy.   
  
"Don't you ever, ever call me a whore you pathetic piece of shit!" she said looking very pleased with herself.   
  
"I think you broke my nose. You mudblood bitch!!" said Draco as he held his nose, which was now bleeding all over his hand.   
  
Ron and Harry stood there in shock, neither knowing quite what to say. Hermione was simply in shock also, not just that she has punched him, but also that he wasn't hitting her back. She wouldn't put it past him to hit a girl. A moment later she noticed why.  
  
Lucius Malfoy strode up to the table, took one look at his son, pulled out his wand, spoke a spell, and healed his son's nose. He then turned his attention to Ron and Harry. "Which one of you little cretins did this?"  
  
"I did" said Hermione defiantly.  
  
"Ah... covering for you friends. How noble." Said Lucius. But a moment later, Lucius looked at his son, and Draco's expression betrayed him. Lucius leaned toward Draco. "We'll discuss this when we get home" he said in a hushed, disappointed and threatening voice.  
  
"Well Miss Granger," said Lucius. "It appears that you are a very strong young woman. And very beautiful I might add." He said as he stroked her chin and brushed her long brown hair, which lay on her shoulder. As he touched her she felt horrible tingles and her body shuttered. She pulled away.  
  
"Don't ever touch me!" she said strongly, not quite yelling but her tone was firm.  
  
"And feisty too. Just like your mother."  
  
"How do you know my mother?"  
  
"Lets just say I know your mother very very well."  
  
Hermione was confused. Her mother was a muggle. How would Lucius Malfoy know her? He was lying, she decided.  
  
"Ah, you don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Go ask you mother then. She can tell you all about our little love affair. She was quite good in bed I must say." Hermione turned red. Ron made a horrible face at the thought of anyone sleeping with Lucius Malfoy, let alone one of their parents.   
  
"Stop lying!" shouted Harry, as he was lunging forward, but Ron held him back.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider you move as if you're going to attack a member of the Ministry."  
  
Harry sat back down. He knew Mr. Malfoy was right. If he even touched him, he'd be in a huge amount of trouble, no matter how provoked he was.   
  
Lucius Malfoy just smirked. "We need to be off now, but it was lovely seeing all of you again," he said in that slimly, evil tone he had.  
  
Before she even realized it, he reached down to Hermione's hand, picked it up and kissed it. She pulled her hand away and made a face. She wanted to spit on him but thought better of it. "You remind me very much of your mother." He paused. "Don't forget to ask her about me."  
  
Then he and Draco set off down the street. As they walked away, the trio watched, and while they couldn't hear what they were saying, from the body language it appeared that Malfoy Sr. was berating his son for getting beaten up by a girl.  
  
There was silence, as everyone was taking in the events of the past few minutes. They began walking down Diagon Alley in silence. Hermione was the first to speak. "Do you... you really think that my mom had an affair with Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"I doubt it. He's probably just trying to freak you out," said Harry.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think I should ask my mother?"  
  
"I guess it can't hurt, but just remember, you may not get the answer you want," replied Harry.  
  
"You're right. But I need to know." Hermione paused and changed subjects. "Oh! Here's the quill supply store. I need to run in here for a moment. I won't be but a second."  
  
Harry and Ron watched as she ran into the store. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, but neither wanting to say it. Finally, Ron did. "Did you notice anything odd about the way Lucius was looking at Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was weird. It was almost like he wanted her," said Harry in a serious tone.  
  
"He had a weird sort of lust look in his eyes... like he was undressing her with his eyes. It kinda freaked me out," Replied Ron  
  
"Me too. And the way he touched her hair. It was creepy. I'm slightly worried."  
  
"If he tries to hurt her, I'll...."   
  
Just then Hermione came running out of the store with a bag full of supplies.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Quiddich," lied Harry quickly.  
  
"God, do you guys ever talk about anything else?" she laughed.  
  
The rest of the day, the three finished shopping and didn't mention either Malfoy, but it was on their minds. Ron and Harry were worried, and Hermione was planning what to ask her mother when she got home.   
  
~***~  
  
A/N So what do you think? Please please review!! Praise or flames... whatever... just review! 


	3. The muggle and the pureblood

Patricia Granger was having a boring day. An ordinary Saturday, nothing exciting. Cleaning the house wasn't fun but it had to be done. Little did she know she was about to revisit one of the most painful parts of her past.  
  
"Mum," said Hermione, walking into the kitchen as her mother was mopping the floor.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Do you know a man named Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
Patrica Granger didn't answer, but the fact that she dropped the mop,   
the blood draining from her face was answer enough.  
  
There was a very awkward silence for a few moments. "How do you know   
about him?" stammered Patricia Granger.  
  
"You know that guy Draco I've talked about? That's his father."  
  
"Oh my..." replied Mrs. Granger, still pale as a ghost. She looked at   
her daughter, and with a more serious look than Hermione had ever seen,   
she said "Please, please tell me that you have nothing to do with this   
man. He's... he's... evil for lack of a better word."  
  
"Gee, I couldn't have figured that out," thought Hermione, but didn't   
dare say anything so acerbic. "Can I ask what happened with you two?"  
  
"Its ancient history, long past. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because he told me he had dated you and I want to know the truth."  
  
"So you've met him??" asked her mother looking even more pale than   
before. "Hermione," she said fighting back tears. "I will tell you   
everything, but you must promise me to stay away from him!"  
  
"I will mum." Hermione knew this was a lie. She would TRY to avoid   
him, but it seemed as though he had sought her out the other day.  
  
"Good. Come up in the attic with me. I have some old pictures and   
things. I can tell you the story of how I met him."  
  
As they headed upstairs Hermione began to wonder what her mother would   
say. Deep inside she has a horrible fear that Lucius Malfoy was her father.  
  
"First of all, I want you know that all of this happened many years before you born. I was about your age."  
  
Hermione breathed a great sigh of relief.   
  
Here, said Mrs. Granger, opening a large chest in the attic and pulling out a handful of pictures.  
  
"This one was taken at my best friend's 18th birthday party." She said pointing to a picture of a couple. The man was handsome, sort of how she had pictured Lucius looking 25 or so years ago. Her mom however, looked exactly like Hermione did now. It was quite unnerving. It was as if she was looking at a picture of herself and young Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"It all started the summer after my 18th birthday. I was a lifeguard at the local beach and one day I met this amazing guy. I later found out he was a wizard and was simply doing a summer research project on... muggles."  
  
"So you were just a research subject?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. He hadn't planned on meeting a muggle girl. And he most definitely didn't plan on falling in love with one."  
  
"You were... in love... with Lucius Malfoy?" asked Hermione feeling dizzy at this hideous revelation.  
  
"Very much so. But please don't get the wrong idea... he was a very different person back then. Anyway, we were from two very different worlds. He was from a family that hated muggles, so our relationship was very secret, else he would be disowned. But it was magical while it lasted. For about a year it was amazing. He had an entry level job at the Ministry of Magic and I was in dental school, but we managed to spend every weekend together."  
  
Hermione stared in disbelief.   
  
"I swear to you, he was different then. He was a good person. I guess he always had a dark side, but it took me a long time to see it. We had been dating about a year, still in secret, when he started to change. His family began pressuring him to find a nice 'pureblood' girl and get married. His friends had started supporting the dark lord Voldemort and they began to question his loyalty to them and to the wizarding world. At his friends insistence he began to attend 'death eater' meetings."  
  
"I was scared by his friends. They seemed evil in a way. I was also scared by him. He began to get violent. One day, when we had an argument about finally telling people of our relationship, he hit me... broke my arm." She broke off crying.  
  
"Its ok mum..." said Hermione putting her arm around her mother's shoulder.  
  
"I should have broken up with him then, but I was scared. He was becoming entrenched in the dark lord's inner circle and every time I saw him he seemed more evil and darker. There was a coldness growing in his eyes. It was weird to see someone you love change like that. But I stayed because I wanted to believe he continued to say he loved me, and I wanted to believe that the man I loved was in there under all that hate and anger."  
  
"So what eventually happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He tried to kill me."  
  
"What??!"  
  
"Yes." Said Mrs. Granger, trying to control her wavering voice. "You see, one of his friends found out about us. And for a servant of Voldemort to be in love with a muggle was unacceptable. This friend, Avery, sold him out and told Voldemort about us. One night there was a meeting of the death eaters. Voldemort, now having knowledge of our relationship insisted he bring me to the meeting."  
  
"You've been to a death eater meeting??" said Hermione in utter shock.  
  
"Trust me, its something I'd rather forget." Mrs. Granger began to sob, but composted herself and continued her story. "Lucius told he that Voldemort simply wanted to meet me... he said that if Voldemort deamed me worthy, he would make me his wife. I was terrified but I went."  
  
"The meeting was in a dark, cold basement. Lots of men in black robes and hoods. I knew immediately that I had to break it off with Lucius. Anyone who could live this sort of life was not someone I wanted to be with. Anyway, the meeting started... I was so terrified that I could hardly move or think. Then it happened. Voldemort handed Lucius a knife and told him to kill me."  
  
"Oh my god..." was all Hermione could manage to say, as both Granger women sat on the floor of the attic pale and crying.  
  
"I can still hear that horrible evil voice. 'Kill the common muggle slut. Prove your loyalty to the dark side. Prove that you belong here and you will be my right hand man.' I can still see Lucius Malfoy, the man that I had loved, standing over me with a murderous look in his eye, no remorse what so ever. I can still see him, his cold eyes meeting mine, raising the knife to my throat." She paused.  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"He probably would have killed me if it weren't for another death eater who stepped up and spoke up for me. I don't know who it was because all the men were hooded, but one of them saved my life. Just as Luicus was about to slit my throat, one man spoke up, asking Voldemort to spare me. He gave an eloquent speech about how Lucius would have killed me and that should be enough. He also pointed out that I showed bravery and that even though I was a muggle, Lucius should be allowed to take me as a wife."  
  
"I don't know what it was, but Voldemort relented. He agreed that I showed great courage, and that Lucius held true to his convictions. He agreed that we should be rewarded by being allowed to be together. Lucius seems quite pleased with this. I on the other hand, was mortified. I truly believe he would have killed me! It was then and there that I decided that we were done."  
  
"The next day he had the balls to ask me to marry him. He nearly killed me the night before, but today he was being sweet as pie. I said no. I told him that I was scared of him and that we couldn't be together. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Not only because I had loved him once, but I was also scared he would kill me."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing. When I told him, he said nothing for the longest time. I expected anger... I was actually scared he would kill me when I told him. But instead, there was sadness... a deep consuming sadness like I've never seen. He almost started to cry. He asked me how I thought he could ever hurt me." Patricia Granger broke off into tears.  
  
"Oh mum..." was all Hermione could manage to say.   
  
"Hermione, he CRIED! I couldn't believe it. Right then, I saw the man I had fallen in love with almost two years earlier. But of course I realized how much he had changed. The events of the previous night came flooding back and I stuck to my convictions. He kept saying he didn't mean it, that he wasn't going to kill me that night, that it was all an act. But I saw his eyes that night. It wasn't an act... he would have killed me. He said that if I married him he would give me everything I'd ever wanted. But I was scared of him. I remember I was crying too, and all I could do was mutter 'no.'"  
  
  
"Then suddenly, when he realized I wasn't going to change my mind, he became angry. All the sadness went away and I saw a furious hated in his eyes. He shoved me against a wall and called me a number of choice things I'm not going to repeat here. Then he said that he would get me back. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he would get me back. He said he could kill me right then, but that would be too easy. He swore that somehow, someday, he would make my life a living hell. Then he left and I've never seen him since."  
  
"Oh my god..." choked Hermione through tears. There was a long silence. "But mum, weren't you scared that he would attack you?"  
  
"I was... but then I received this." Patricia Granger pointed to an old, worn out piece of parchment that was lying in the trunk. Hermione opened in, and was very surprised to read what was on it:  
  
  
Dear Miss Howard (A/N: Maiden name)  
  
I am aware that you have been threatened by a wizard in our community. I would like you to know that I have placed a spell on you and your family, protecting you from any harm this man may wish to do. Please do not be afraid. It has been seen to that this man will no longer harm you.   
  
Normally, muggles who have contact with the wizarding community are put under a memory charm but such a charm would counteract this protection spell. It is therefore imperative that you speak nothing of this incident to anyone in the muggle world. If you do, the penalties will be extremely severe.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger looked at the letter. It wasn't signed, but she recognized the handwriting. She had seen it numerous times at Hogwarts. She clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"I know who wrote this letter."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I've seen the handwriting a thousand times... on my papers at school. He's a professor at Hogwarts. His name is Severus Snape. I bet he's the one who saved your life that night too."  
  
"So this man... he teaches at Hogwarts... and he's a death eater??"  
  
"He was. But he was also a spy for our side."  
  
"Oh good," said Mrs. Granger, relieved.   
  
The Granger women got up, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Oh Hermione," called her mother. "I have one more thing to ask you. Your father doesn't know about this. The letter said not tell anyone, so I didn't. Its not that I don't want to tell him its just that well... I couldn't. So please don't mention this to him."  
  
"Ok mum." Said Hermione as she hugged her mother. "You know I love you so much mum. And I'm proud of you for what you did. You stood up for yourself."  
  
"Thank you Hermione. You have no idea how much that means."  
  
~***~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? We'll get back to Lucius and Hermione in the next chapter... I just had to establish the past in this chapter. As always, PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks!! 


	4. Revelations

Thank you all SO much for the reviews!! I appreciate all the comments so much. A few of you said not to have Lucius rape Hermione and I'd like to let you know that that isn't how the story will play out. There will however be lots of sex, seduction, and death.   
  
Also, this chapter contains some R/Hr/H angst, but I promise you, it has a point... you'll see in the next few chapters!   
  
~***~  
  
"Ron, Harry!" yelled Hermione as she raced across the platform to greet her best friends. She was so caught up in greeting them that she almost failed to notice Lucius Malfoy only a few feet away eyeing her in most unsavory way as he dropped his own son off to catch the train back to school. Ron, however, seemed to be the only one to notice this but said nothing, as not to scare Hermione.  
  
Once on the train, they found the last empty compartment and the two boys immediately began to question Hermione about what she had learned from her mother.  
  
"Wow...." Said Ron. "I'm not sure what's more surprising... that your mother dated Lucius Malfoy or that Snape saved her life."  
  
"I know. I'm going to ask Snape about it later," said Hermione quite matter-of-factly.   
  
"Why?" asked Harry. "Why not just leave it in the past?"  
  
"I don't know. I just have a strange feeling that something is up. Why would Malfoy have told me he dated my mother? And don't tell me you didn't notice the way he was looking at me."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"See. And just today, when I was at Kings Cross I noticed him staring at me again. I'm worried that he may try to hurt my mother...or me."   
  
"But you said that the spell prevented this." Stated Ron  
  
"Yes, but I want to make sure that she's still safe from him after all these years. I've also been worried he may try to hurt her by hurting me." She turned her head as tears welled up in her eyes. What would she do if he did hurt her mother?  
  
"Hermione... no ones going to hurt you... or your mother. Not as long as we're here," said Harry moving to put his arm around her.   
  
"Harry's right Mione," said Ron moving to her other side. "If we can defeat Voldemort, I think the three of us can make sure a git like Lucius Malfoy doesn't hurt you!"  
  
(A/N - the trio had been instrumental in defeating Voldemort during 6th year)  
  
"You guys are the best," said Hermione, hugging them both. She wished she were as sure as they sounded, but for the moment she felt safe and protected. Her two best friends on each side, protecting her. She loved them both so much.   
  
~***~  
  
After arriving at Hogwarts, and after the sorting ceremony, and moving things into her new private room (one of the perks of being Head Girl), Hermione Granger made her way to the dungeons.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Professor, do you have a moment?"  
  
"I suppose I could spare a moment. What brings you down on the first day of school? Lessons haven't even started and already you're here," said Snape in an acerbic tone, not even bothering to look up from the pile of papers he was working on at his desk.  
  
"Its not about school." Suddenly Hermione was nervous. "Its about... its about my mother."  
  
"What about your mother?" asked Snape, looking up, intrigued.  
  
"Why did you save her life?"  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"My mother told me. I know she wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I asked her about it after Mr. Malfoy confronted me with the information."  
  
"So you've seen Luius? What did he say?" If Hermione didn't know any better, she would have almost sensed worry in the Potion Master's voice.  
  
"Just that he dated my mother. It was like he was torturing me with that information."  
  
"Very odd..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." replied Snape. "So you want to know why I saved her life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because I could I suppose. Because she was beautiful. Because killing her would have been the damnation of Lucius's soul. Because I knew that he didn't want to kill her... that there was a part of him that loved her... a part of him that was capable of that love." He paused and looked at Hermione. "I suppose there were a lot of reasons that I did what I did that night. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm worried. Like I said, I ran into Mr. Malfoy in Diagon Alley and he scared me. I just want to make sure that he still can't hurt my mother."  
  
"I wish I could give you that assurance, but I cannot," replied Snape rather coldly. Hermione shuttered.  
  
"But you placed the spell on him and..." she paused as she felt her voice quivering. She would NOT break down in front of Severus Snape.  
  
"I did place the spell on him, but I believe his contact with you may be weakening the spell."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The spell I performed was placed on Lucius himself, not your mother. It is a derivative of a memory charm. It allows a person to fully remember events, yet removes or mutes any feeling associated with those events. In essence, I removed his anger and hatred toward your mother." He paused as a thin smile spread across his lips. "Very much like the spell you placed on Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." He stood up as he spoke, as if he had relished every one of those words.  
  
"I don't know what you're taking about..." stammered Hermione with as much grace as she could muster after being hit with such a curveball.  
  
"Oh my dear Miss Granger. You may be about to fool the idiot students at this school. You may even be able to fool Potter and Weasley. But do you not think that teachers notice something when one day two boys are madly in love with you and the next you're all simply buddy buddy?"  
  
Hermione was speechless. For the first time she could remember, she had nothing to say.  
  
"It is true, isn't it Miss Granger? You couldn't choose between them, so you simply charmed your problems away... made them fall out of love with you."  
  
"Its not that simple," Hermione managed to stammer. "I love them both, and them with me, and I could never choose and never be happy with either of them. When I was with Ron, all I thought about was Harry, and when I was with Harry, I pined for Ron. So I fixed things so we were all happy." Suddenly she felt ashamed of what she had done. But it had been for the best, hadn't it?  
  
"I'm not judging you Miss Granger. I was just making a comment."  
  
"Can we please get back to the original subject Sir. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable discussing my love life with my potions professor," she said, trying to regain her dignity.   
  
"Very well. The reason I mentioned your little spell was that you should know how it works. Usually the spell holds well, but certain things can break it. Namely an outside person."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I would have thought you read more carefully before performing spells," said Snape in a demeaning tone. "What I mean is, for example, if Potter or Weasley were to see you having sex with another boy, it might be enough to snap them out of the spell."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Did that happen?" asked Snape, mildly amused.  
  
"No!" replied Hermione, appalled that she was even having this discussion with her potions professor. "When I saw Luius, he made comments about... well... sort of sexual comments. And I look almost identical to how my mother looked at my age."  
  
"That you do. Miss Granger, as much as I hate to say this, I have a feeling the spell may be breaking. I'm afraid that seeing you, looking like your mother as you do, may be the breaking point."  
  
"So what do I do?"   
  
"There is nothing you can do. For right now, the spell is holding. This spell, when performed, especially when performed to alleviate anger or hatred, creates a bond with the caster. I therefore, would know if the spell had been broken. For right now, he cannot hurt you, or your mother. If the situation changes, we will deal with it."  
  
"Thank you very much professor," said Hermione as she headed out of the classroom.  
  
"Oh, and Miss Granger. Your secret about the spell is safe with me. Just make me one promise."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That if you ever break the spell you'll date Potter, not Weasley. As much as I give Potter a hard time, he's at least worthy of someone of your intelligence. Weasley is a complete git."  
  
He had said it so seriously that Hermione wasn't really sure whether to laugh or not, but she forced a chuckle and headed back into the castle and up to her room for a good nights sleep.  
  
Sleep, though was to evade her, as she had a fitful night dreaming about Harry and Ron. She tossed and turned, for the first time unsure about what she had done. Had she made the right decision? "Yes," she told herself. There was not other choice. To not have done anything would have meant the destruction of a beautiful friendship. But she could not convince herself, and continued to toss and turn mulling the morality of what she had done just a few months earlier.  
  
~***~  
  
Miles away, Lucius Malfoy was having his own problems sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried. Hermione Granger. The name echoed in his head and he couldn't make it stop. He thought of how it would feel is SHE were the one sleeping next to him instead of his cold, bitchy trophy wife.   
  
He looked at Narcissa sleeping there and wondered how it had come to this. How did he wind up with a woman who he had nothing but contempt for? He often wished she would just die in her sleep, knowing that he couldn't have her die of his hand... too messy and definitely too many questions. Not that he hasn't considered it. With Draco gone back to school, Narcissa and Lucius spoke very little, each knowing the marriage was a sham. She was in it for the money, and he was in it for the social aspect. Being well respected in the wizarding community, it was good to have a wife who was from a proper pure-blood family. Not the mention that she was extremely attractive... a very good trophy wife if he did say so himself.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if she knew about his conquests. It was true that he had signed a very damning prenuptial agreement, but did she really believe that he faithful? He always knew she wasn't the fastest snitch in the game but was she that thick? He just assumed she was... either that or she didn't want a divorce any more than he did. She also worried about social standing just as he did.   
  
He had lost track of the number of women he had slept with, mostly muggle women he had picked up at bars and brought back to the Malfoy summer house. Most were willing... large quantities of alcohol usually did the trick. Others however required the impertus curse. Either way, Lucius considered it consensual. He had never forcibly raped a woman... he found that repugnant. What was the point? He liked his women subservient and willing.   
  
This thought brought him back to Hermione Granger. He wanted her with every fiber of his being, but he also wanted her to want him. An evil smile spread across his face as he thought of the events he was orchestrating for the next few days. It was a marvelous plan. And the best part of the plan was that she would give herself to him willingly. 


	5. The spell has been broken

First, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews!!! Reviews make me so happy!! I love you guys!!!  
  
~***~  
  
The air smelled of mold. There was a damp coldness in the air that felt as though it was under you skin. The deatheaters walked silently through the halls of the McNair family castle to the basement, where they were to meet with Lort Voldemort. All the men looked ominous in their long robes and black masks. Lucius Malfoy shivered. He had a strange sense of deja vous. He had been here before. His mind searched, but he couldn't place it. The deatheaters walked silently to the room where they were to meet with the dark lord and took their places. When all the men had entered the room, Voldemort spoke.  
  
"I see that we are all here." He said, his beady snake eyes glowing. "There are many things to attend to, but first we are going to prove the loyalty of one of my most trusted servants. Lucius Malfoy. Please step forward."  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked forward. He noticed that Voldemort was holding a large silver knife. He had a bad feeling something awful was about to happen.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," bellowed Voldemort, "It has been said that you are in love with a muggle woman."  
  
Lucius thought for a moment. If he denied it, they would kill him. "Yes my lord."  
  
A sadistic smile ran across Voldemort's thin lips. "Who has your allegiance? Her," he said, pointing to Partica Granger who was across the room, hands bound, held by two deatheaters, "or me?"  
  
"You my lord."  
  
"Good. Prove it. Take this knife and kill the muggle woman."  
  
Lucius froze for a moment. He didn't want to kill her, yet he knew that he had to. He had worked so hard to be one of Voldemort's most trusted servants. Reluctantly, he reached forward and took the shining silver knife.  
  
He turned and walked towards Patricia Granger. He had never seen such fear in anyone. He had killed countless muggles, and yet had never encountered a look like this. It was not just fear. It was something else... disbelief maybe? He looked away, not daring to look in her eyes for fear that he would lose the courage to do what he knew he had to.  
  
"Please don..." but Patricia was cut short as a deatheater clamped his hand over her mouth. The deatheater, then cast a silencing spell on her, and removed his hand. She made some moaning noises which Lucius tried his best to ignore. He looked at her again, the whole time avoiding her pitiful gaze.  
  
He raised the knife to her throat. He tried to look down but managed to catch her eyes with his. It was as if her eyes were speaking to him, or rather burning a hole in him, a hole that was searing into his soul.  
  
"Do it!" shouted Voldemort. He moved the knife to her throat. She moaned again, tears running down her cheeks. He paused. Another feeling of dejavou ran though him. This wasn't right. Something was supposed to happen. He had an odd feeling that someone was about to speak, but there was only a deafening silence.  
  
"Do it now!" shouted Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy knew he had no choice. His gaze still fixed on the floor, he took the knife and slit the throat of the only woman he had ever loved. The deatheaters who had been holding her up let go, and she fell to the floor, gasping for air as the blood drained from her body, and death enveloping.   
  
Suddenly there was the sound of one person clapping. He turned around to see that Voldemort and the other deatheaters had disappeared. Instead, standing there was Hermione Granger.  
  
"So you did it. You killed my mother. Wow, I guess if Severus Snape hadn't you would have done it. I guess you're more evil than I give you credit for."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"What am I doing here? You tell me. This is your dream."  
  
Suddenly it made sense. He had lived this out before, 25 years ago. Only then, Snape had intervened and he hadn't been forced to kill her.  
  
"I know you want me," said Hermione Granger in a seductive voice, breaking his train of thought. "But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't have me," she said, her voice taunting him.   
  
"We'll see about that. You're just a filthy mudblood slut."  
  
"Oh, you may be able to have my body. But you can never have my soul... or my love. And that's what you want. You're whole life you've been tortured with the love you couldn't have, and you lust over me because I remind you of what you gave up. You don't just want sex from me... you want love." She moved closer to him, her hot breath was now on his ear making him extremely aroused. "You think that shagging me is going to be the magic answer you're looking for," she whispered, "but it isn't. You're lonely and pathetic and there is nothing you can do to change that. You chose your path, and you chose wrong."  
  
"You mudblood whore!!! You know nothing of my life or what I want!!!" he shouted his face turning red with anger.  
  
"Whatever you say..." she said, and then she seemed to disappear into thin air.  
  
At that moment, he turned around again to see the 'corpse' of Patrica Granger get up and moved toward him. Fear rushed through his body.  
  
"Oh Lucius..." she said, her neck still dripping with blood. "Tell me you love me. Make love to me right here."  
  
He froze in fear. He tried to scream as she came closer.   
  
Then, he awoke with a start. He sat up in a cold sweat. He suddenly realized something was different. He felt angry. He felt an urge he could never have imagined. He felt the urge to kill Patricia Granger. Yesterday he had been planning to kidnap Harry Potter and force Hermione to give herself to him as 'ransom' but now he had a much better plan. He would kidnap Patrica Granger instead. This would be incentive enough for Hermione to give herself to him. And then he would kill them both. A malevolent smile spread across his face. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. A very good day indeed.  
  
~***~  
  
Miles away, Severus Snape awoke with a start. "The spell has been broken" he muttered. Looking at the clock he realized it was 3am . He made a mental note to find Hermione in the morning and warn her, as she, and her mother, were now in great danger.   
  
~***~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. Its titled "The Seduction" so you can guess where its gonna end up going...  
  
Also, for all you Draco fans, we'll be seeing much more of him later. I also have a big plot twist planned! (I love things will cool endings, so that's the way I write.) 


	6. Hermione the actress

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Hermione Granger looked at the clock and noticed it was only 6 am. She yawned as she rose from her bed to see what the noise was. It turned out to be a small but regal looking owl with a letter. She opened the window of her private room to let it in.  
  
"That's odd," she thought as she removed the letter. Normally mail was delivered during lunch, to all the students at once. She took the scroll and removed it from the owls leg. She unrolled it, and nearly yelled out loud upon reading. All the blood drained from her face and her head began to spin as she read the letter:  
  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I have your mother. I will kill her if you do not follow my wishes. Meet Draco at the entrance to Hogwarts at 6pm sharp. He will have a portkey for you. Do not tell anyone else about this or your mother will most certainly die.  
  
  
  
She got another shock a moment later as the letter burst into small flames and quickly became a pile of ashes in her hand. "Of course... a self destruct charm," she thought. Lucius Malfoy was more careful than to leave incriminating evidence around.  
  
She leaned back onto the bed... more like falling onto it actually. At this moment she could barely stand. Professor Snape had warned her about this. The spell had been broken. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. At that moment the logical part of her brain took over and she focused all her energy into what to do. She sat there for a long time, in shock. After a while she curled up under the blankets, unable to think clearly.  
  
"Think Hermione! Think!" she told herself. There had to be a way. She ran through the options in her mind. She could tell Dumbledore or Snape, but that might get her mother killed. No, she would handle this herself. She thought back to the conversation she had with her mother about her relationship with Lucius. Her mind kept coming back to the fact that he hadn't been able to kill her then. Though it was a big risk, she decided to gamble that he would be unable to kill her this time.  
  
Then she thought about what he wanted. He wanted her. That was something, that while repulsive, was something that could give him, especially if it meant saving her mother. She sat for a long time, pale and shaking as she realized what she had to do. Seduce Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~***~  
  
While Hermione had been too upset to attend morning classes, but by the afternoon she had decided that she couldn't skive off all her classes for the day. It was very much unlike her to cut even one class and teachers would immediately know something was wrong. She couldn't take that chance.  
  
At 10:00 she stepped out of the Griffindor portrait hole and not a minute later was approached by Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger, I must speak with you. Please follow me to the Headmaster's office"  
  
She followed him in silence, knowing what he was going to tell her, and hoping she could keep the secret of what she was planning. Dumbledore had a way of reading people, and it would take some good acting to convince them things were fine. But she couldn't tell them. Her mother's life depended on it.  
  
Hermione and Snape entered Dumbledore's office and sat in the chairs across from his desk. Snape spoke first. "Miss Granger, I have the unpleasant duty of informing you that I believe that the spell that was placed to protect your mother has been broken."  
  
"Oh my god," said Hermione, trying her best to act as though she didn't already know this.  
  
"We will however, be placing a protective spell on your house," said Dumbledore. "It is very similar to the one that I placed on the Dursley's house when Harry was brought there."  
  
"So my mother will be safe then?" she lied, knowing the danger her mother was actually in.  
  
"Yes, I believe so," replied the headmaster. "It is actually you we are most worried about. If Lucius goes after your mother, but cannot harm her, he may come after you. This is why I urge you to be alert at all times. You should be safe here at Hogwarts, but I would ask that you don't leave the castle until we can properly cast a spell to protect you. These things take time."  
  
"I will be careful sir," she lied, knowing full well that in a few hours she would be wondering into the lion's den.  
  
"You look pale my dear. Is there anything you need to tell me?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
For a brief moment, she almost told him but then realized that if something happened to her mother because of it she could never forgive herself. She hated lying to Dumbledore, so she chose her words carefully.  
  
"Of course I look pale. I'm scared for my mother, and for myself." And that was the truth.  
  
"Very well my dear. Please know for now that you and your mother are both safe."  
She cringed because she knew that was the furthest from the truth. They didn't know the truth and she couldn't tell them. She thanked Dumbledore and Snape and then left his office. She made if down the spiral staircase, and into the girl's bathroom and suddenly collapsed into the tears that would not come that morning.  
  
~***~  
  
5:45. That was the 10th time Hermione had looked at the clock in 20 minutes. She looked back in the mirror to finish applying her makeup. Getting ready and trying to look as good as possible had taken her mind off things a small bit. She put her tube of lipstick back on her dresser and looked in the mirror. She did look very good. She had chosen to wear a short plaid skirt and a tight gray sweater with a nice matching blue lace push-up bra and panties under it. Her long darkish brown hair lay straight onto her shoulders and back. She made some seductive faces in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk.  
  
She was feeling better about this after her meeting with Dumbledore. Being able to fool both him and Snape had reinforced her idea that she was a convincing actress. She had often thought that if she were not a witch, she might have gone into acting. It was still something she considered secretly in the back of her mind. Tonight would be the performance of her life... a performance that could mean the difference between life and death.   
  
She looked at the clock again. 5:55. "Here goes nothing," she thought as she left her room and headed downstairs to meet Draco.   
  
~***~  
  
I know I said I was going to title the next chapter "The Seduction" and that it was going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters instead. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow (1/29) I promise it will be an awesome chapter!  
  
Again, thank you for all the reviews!!! 


	7. The Seduction

"Ah, there you are mudblood," said Draco Malfoy as he saw Hermione Granger heading toward him from a distance. As she got closer he noticed she looked different than usual. "Dressing up to meet my father? What are you planning on doing, seducing him?" joked Draco.  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"Are you kidding. My dad would never touch a mudblood like you with a hundred foot pole!"  
  
Hermione remained silent. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of verbally sparing with him. She had to stay focused. "Where's the portkey Malfoy?" she asked as calmly as she could.  
  
He pointed to a book on the floor a few feet away. Hermione took a deep breath. "This is it," she told herself as she leaned down to pick up the book. She then felt a tugging sensation starting with the pit of her stomach and things got dark for moment.  
  
When she opened her eyes, the first thing Hermione noticed was Lucius Malfoy standing over her. Before she could even get a good look around, she noticed Draco Malfoy appear next to her. She got to her feet and looked around. She was in a bedroom, it was nice, but she could immediately tell it wasn't the master suite. The room had a warmer feel to it than she would have imagined, but it was decorated in Slytherin green.  
  
"Thank you for helping me with this task Draco. I will call for you shortly."  
  
"Yes father," said Draco as he turned and left the room.  
  
Lucius Malfoy moved next to Hermione. "Ah," he said running his hand down her cheek and through her hair. "Alone at last."  
  
She wanted to hit him. She wanted to run. Her insides were shaking like jello. But she thought about her mother and managed to compose herself.  
  
"Yes," she repeated in as sexy a voice as she could manage, "Alone at last."  
  
"I've been thinking about you," said Lucius.  
  
"I've been thinking about you too," she said coyly. "I'm just a little worried about my mother," she said innocently. "Please don't hurt her."  
  
"Oh don't worry. Its not your mother I want. Its you."  
  
"What a coincidence." She leaned in closer, her lips almost touching his ear. "I want you too." She pulled back a bit. "But I also want my mother to be safe."  
  
"I will release your mother after this evening. If you give me what I want, no harm will come to her."  
  
"And what is it that you want?" she asked coyly, playing with her hair, hoping that she was appearing as seductive as she thought she was.  
  
"You of course," he said. Then he leaned over and kissed her. It took her by surprise that he as actually a good kisser. Kissing him back was not as difficult, or repulsive as she had imagined it would be.  
  
When the kiss was done, she stepped back and looked at him. "I guess he could be considered good looking," she thought. She may not like this, but she was happy to discover that she wasn't repulsed by him.  
  
A moment later she got a shock as Lucius Malfoy picked her up, carried her to the four poster bed, and tossed her onto it. It was almost a playful toss.  
  
There she was, flat on her back as Lucius Malfoy crawled on top of her. He removed her shoes and rubbed her feet for moment before heading slowly up her bare legs. She flinched as he touched her. She didn't know whether is was because she was repulsed by doing this, or because she actually liked it. She could feel her body liking his touch. "No!" she thought. "You can't like this! This man is... is.. evil." She unbuttoned her sweater, unsure what to do next. The she put her hands on his body and helped him removed his shirt. "He does have a nice body," she thought as she felt his rippling muscles.   
  
He moved up her body, passing teasingly over her crotch. She closed her eyes. She reminded herself that she was in control her. This was something she had to do NOT something she would like. But slowly, he body was betraying her.   
  
She reached down and undid Lucius's pants. "Wow, he's big," she thought before berating herself for even caring about such a thing.  
  
He now had his hands firmly on her breasts, squeezing them like stress toys.  
  
"You have lovely breasts."  
  
"And you have a big cock." She flinched, as she couldn't believe that those words had actually come out of her mouth. Lucius smiled seductively at the compliment.  
  
His hands moved off her breasts and down to her skirt. With a quick yank, he pulled off her skirt and tossed it aside and slid off her panties. He moved up to her sweater and worked that off too. The he reached behind her and undid her bra with a single flick of his hand. She smiled in spite of herself. The only men she had been with had been Ron and Harry and they had each taken minutes to figure that out.  
  
Lucius Malfoy then stood up and removed his pants, revealing silk Sythering green boxers. The he laid back down on top of her and began fondling her breasts again she began to touch him through the boxer shorts. She moaned involuntarily. "Stop it!" she commanded herself mentally.  
  
"Roll over," she whispered to him. He complied.  
  
She then pulled off his boxers in much the same manner he had removed her panties. She leaned over and straddled him and began to touch his erect penis. He moaned. She then moved her lips to it and began to pleasure him orally. He was big, and she tried her best to please him as best she could without gagging. He moaned loudly, as he grabbed onto her hair. After she had done this for a few minutes, she pulled away. He looked at her to keep going.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to finish before we get to the main event," she said seductively.  
  
She was about to mount him but decided to let him be on top. She rolled over onto her back. "Are you gonna just lay there, or are you gonna fuck me?" "Did I just say that!?" she thought.  
  
A moment later, Lucius Malfoy took her up and that offer and he slipped his penis inside her. She moaned as he thrust into her. She berated herself for enjoying this, but her body was betraying her. She moaned again involuntarily. "Stop it!" she yelled to herself but she could feel her body breaking. A moment later she had an earth shattering orgasm. Lucius Malfoy finished a moment and pulled away and lay next to her.  
  
She lay there for a moment, embarrassed that she had just shared something to intimate with someone she hated so much. She wasn't sure what to do next. She hadn't really thought of that. What had she expected? Was he just going to say "Thanks for the shag, you and your mother may go"?  
  
He was lying on his back next to her. She turned onto her side and ran her finger over his chest around his nipple. "So, did the earth move for you t..." but she was interrupted by Lucis pushing her hand away violently.  
  
"Don't touch me you mudblood whore!" he shouted as he sat up and began to get dressed. Hermione suddenly felt extremely ashamed of what she had just done and very aware of her nakedness. Not knowing where her clothes were, she grabbed the comforter and pulled it around her.  
  
She moved towards the edge of the bed, looking around the room for her clothers.  
  
"Accio clothes" said Lucis, and Hermione's clothes flew into Lucius's arms from where they had fallen. But he placed them on the chair instead of giving them to her. "You think you've leaving?" he said with a sadistic look on his face. "I have plans for you." He paused and looked at her. She said nothing, unsure of what to do next. "Did you really think I was going to let you go?" He laughed sadistically. "God, for being hailed as the cleverest witch at Hogwarts, you're not too bright." He paused again. "Ohhhhhh...you thought all I wanted was a shag. You poor poor child."  
  
Suddenly Hermione wanted to die. A moment ago, she had been calm and in control. Now she felt like a helpless child, naked and in the clutches of a very evil man.   
  
Lucius turned to the door, opened it and leaned out "Draco!" he yelled and a moment later the younger Malfoy entered. Hermione turned bright red, and wished she could just sink into the bed and disappear. What she heard next made her head spin.  
  
"I'm done with the little whore. You may do what you like with her. She's a good fuck really. Let me know when you're done. I can't wait to see her mother's expression as I kill her only daughter."  
  
~***~   
  
So, what did y'all think??? Sorry about the cliffhanger... I have a lot of those don't I? But I update pretty frequently, so don't get too upset.  
  
So, is Draco going to rape her? Or maybe he'll help her? I guess you just have to wait and see! (hee hee hee... I feel as evil as Lucis!)  
  
Again thank you soooooooooooooo much for all the reviews!! They're the reason I update so frequently! 


	8. Draco Malfoy, Good Samaritan?

The door slammed and Hermione Granger came to the realization that the situation had very quickly gone from bad to worse. Draco Malfoy stood by the door, smirking, just staring at her, on his father's bed, naked, wrapped in a slytherin green comforter. Neither of them spoke for a while, Hermione not knowing what to say. She also noticed an odd look on Draco's face. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he looked... well... uncomfortable.  
  
Draco walked across the room and picked up her clothes. He broke the silence. "Get dressed," he said, handing the pile to a very shocked looking Hermione.  
  
She didn't move. "What part of get dressed don't you understand? I'll even look the other way."  
  
She didn't know what game he was playing. Did he think it would be more fun to rip her clothes off and then rape her? She stopped for a moment and realized that as odd as this was, she shouldn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth so she took the pile of clothes and with Draco still looking the other way, she very quickly get dressed.   
  
"You dressed Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Draco turned around to face her. He noticed that although she was now dressed she was still pale and shaking. He stood there not knowing what to say. "I'm not going to rape you." He hadn't meant it to sound as crude as that, but that was exactly what he meant to convey. He had bigger plans for her.  
  
She stared at him, not sure what to say next. Although she was relieved, she was also quite perplexed. She reached into the pocket of her skirt, but as she had suspected, Lucius Malfoy had removed her wand earlier.  
  
"My father has your wand. You're not going to need it right now. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
Draco Malfoy thought for a moment. There really was no good reason. He had been nothing but a bully to her and her friends, and his father was a sadistic deatheater. "There is no reason for you to believe this, but I promise you, I'm not going to let him kill you or your mother."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I'm sick of my father. I realized a while ago that he is evil and sadistic. I'm not claiming to be a saint or anything, but I don't want to end up like him."  
  
Hermione's head spun. Should she believe him? Looking at the situation realistically, she realized she had no choice at the moment but to trust him.   
  
There was silence again, neither one of them knowing quite what to say next. The silence was broken a moment later when there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Draco." The sound of Lucius's voice sent a shiver down Hermoine's spine. "Are you done with the mudblood yet?"  
  
"Yes father. You may come in."  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered and a look of shock ran over his face as he noticed she was not on the bed naked as he had expected, but dressed and standing next to his son.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. "What are you playing at Draco?"  
  
"I couldn't rape her father," said Draco in a very serious voice. A look of horror came over Lucius's face. "No father," added Draco quickly, "I'm not gay. Its just that unlike you, I don't get joy out of hurting people. I also like my women willing."  
  
"Oh so do I Draco. And let me tell you. She was very willing..." said Lucius as he reached towards Hermione to stroke her chin and hair. Draco stepped between them.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch her!" he shouted.  
  
"So you defy me, by showing kindness to this mudblood whore!!??"  
  
"I'm not defying you, father. I'm simply saying that I want no part in harming her or her mother." Draco took a deep breath. "And I won't let you harm them either."  
  
"You insolent little brat! How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! Do not stand in my way Draco." Lucius reached down for his wand. He moved to aim it at his son but Draco's reflexes were quick and he pulled his own wand and pointed it at his father.  
  
"I said, you're not going to hurt them," said Draco with a solid determination in his voice.  
  
"And you're going to stop me? Put that wand down this moment or you are no longer a Malfoy!" roared the elder Malfoy, his face bright red.  
  
"Maybe I don't care!"  
  
"Expilarmis!" shouted Lucius and Draco's wand flew from his hand as he went tumbling backwards. Hermione screamed.  
  
"You will be very sorry you did that!!!! You are no longer my son!" Lucius walked to where Draco had fallen and spit on him. He stood there, with his wand pointed at his son. A look of rage on his face. "You shame the Malfoy name. I should kill you right now. No son of mine would ever choose a mudblood whore over his own flesh and blood!"  
  
"Accio wand," whispered Draco, and Hermione's wand, which had been in Lucius's pocket, flew into his hand. Lucius didn't notice.  
  
Lucius turned away from Draco and grabbed Hermione by the arm. "Come. It is time for you to say goodbye to your mother."  
  
"No! Leave her alone!" shouted Draco getting to his feet.  
  
Lucius ignored this and continued to drag Hermione toward the door.  
  
"I said leave her the fuck alone!"  
  
Again, Lucius ignored his son.   
  
"I'm sorry father." Draco paused. "Adavera Kadevra!" and with a brilliant flash of green light, Lucius Malfoy was dead.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the bed in shock. Draco collapsed back onto the floor. Draco Malfoy had just saved her life! She walked over to him, and helped him up.   
  
"Oh my god," he said disbelievingly. "I just killed my father..." And then, Hermione saw something she would have never thought possible. Draco Malfoy began to cry. Not knowing what to do, she sat down next to him, and held his hand like a friend, and simply let him cry.   
  
"I don't want to go to Azkaban," he choked out.  
  
"You won't," said Hermione in a calming voice. "It was self defense. I'll testify to that if it will help. You saved my life. And my mother's."  
  
"Thank you. I feel like after all the times I've insulted you or Ron or Harry... I... I don't deserve this sort of kindness."  
  
"You do. You're a good person and you proved it tonight. You're not your father. You have to remember that."  
  
A few minutes later, the two walked downstairs to the basement to find her mother.   
  
After a tearful reunion, Draco charmed portkeys so that Mrs. Granger could return home, and he and Hermione could return to Hogwarts.   
  
~***~  
  
This isn't the end... there's more plot twists coming up!!! 


	9. Mistrust

"We, the Wizarding Council, find that the defendant, Draco Malfoy   
killed Lucius Malfoy in self defense," said the gray haired wizard to a very relieved young man. "You are free to go."  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned over and hugged Hermione, who had supported him   
since the day he killed his father and saved her life. The two had bonded even more the day after Lucius Malfoy's death, when Narcissa Malfoy had been found dead at the Malfoy Manor. It seemed as though Lucius Malfoy had murdered her and then headed to the summer home to murder Hermione and her mother.  
  
"Hermione," began Draco. "I just want to say thank you. For everything."  
  
"Your welcome. Thank you for everything too. You saved my life."  
  
"And you saved mine, so I guess we're even." Hermione looked at him.   
She wondered why Ron and Harry couldn't see what saw in Draco. She   
knew they had been enemies for seven years, but he had saved her life. It made her sad to know that her new friendship with Draco caused tension with her best friends. She had actually hoped that the loss of his parents would create a point on which Draco and Harry could bond, but instead it seemed to drive them further apart.   
  
~***~  
  
Ron and Harry sat in the Potions classroom waiting for Professor Snape.   
They were nervous, wondering why they had been summoned to see the   
potions master. A moment later, they had their answer.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I've asked you here because I need you to do   
me a favor."  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
"I need you boys to keep an eye on Miss Granger. She has developed a   
friendship with Mr. Malfoy, but I don't trust him."  
  
"We don't either," said Harry.  
  
"I know I'm not supposed to speak ill of any of my students, and if   
this conversation goes beyond this room, I will have your heads on a   
platter. But I have known Mr. Malfoy since birth, and to believe that he has completely changed in two weeks in a notion I just cannot fathom."  
  
Harry and Ron were silent. Harry broke the silence. "Hermione is our   
best friend. We'll watch out for her."  
  
"Thank you," replied the Professor. "I can't do much more because he   
has not shown any ill intentions. All I have is my gut instinct, and it tells me that Draco Malfoy is up to something."  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione Granger was getting ready for bed when a small owl flew up to   
her window. She opened the window and let the owl in. It dropped a   
small note for her.  
  
  
Hermione,  
  
I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in study room A in the library   
at 11. I can't sleep and I really need a friend. Thanks.  
  
Draco  
  
  
She desperately wanted to study and then sleep, but if nothing else   
Hermione Granger was a loyal friend. And one of her friends needed her. She looked at the clock. 10:45. She quickly changed out of her   
bedclothes, headed into the bathroom to freshen up, and then left her room and headed downstairs.  
  
By the time she had fixed her hair, it was almost 11 o'clock and she   
was in a hurry. She walked through the Griffindor common room, not even noticing Ron and Harry sitting there playing chess. They didn't notice her either until they heard the portrait hold close and caught a   
glimpse of her heading out the door.  
  
"We should probably follow her. I bet she's going to meet Malfoy,"   
said Harry in a concerned tone.  
  
"How can she not see that he's up to something?" asked Ron as they   
headed upstairs to get the marauders map and invisibility cloak.  
  
~***~  
  
  
Hermione arrived at the study room in the library and sat down on the   
sofa. Hogwarts had a number of study rooms with a table, chairs and   
nice plush couches. She looked at her watch. 11:05. "Great, I rush just so he can be late," she thought. A moment later she heard the library door and Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Hey Draco"  
  
"Hi" he replied. But something was different. There was something   
different in his tone.  
  
He walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. He put his arm   
around her. She moved away. He didn't take the hint and moved closer.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk," she said, trying to back off from his   
advances.  
  
"I just wanted to be alone with you." Then he leaned in and kissed   
her. It was nice, and all the years of hating him melted away and she   
kissed him back. They kissed for a few minutes and it was nice, but   
Hermione had no intention of letting it go further. Draco Malfoy   
unfortunately had no intention of letting her leave the library until he got what he had come for.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron and Harry stood under the invisibility cloak watching Draco and   
Hermione snog. They said nothing, as their mouths simply hung open.  
  
"Her.... and.... him.... why?" stuttered Harry.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" said Ron, fairly loudly.  
  
"shhhhhhh!" said Harry, "Or they'll realize we're here."  
  
"I don't care! That fucking bastard is dead!!" said Ron, lunging   
forward. Harry fought to hold him back.   
  
"Look," said Harry in a hushed tone. "We shouldn't be watching this.   
Its not right."  
  
"We can't just go! We have to stop them! She can't... she just can't   
shag that stupid ferret!" whispered Ron.  
  
Their argument was interrupted as they noticed that what a moment ago   
had been a snog session was now seemed to be an argument. Draco was   
attempting to unbutton Hermione's shirt and she seemed be pushing him away. He didn't appear to be getting the hint. The two boys watched for a moment, but threw off the invisibility cloak and lunged forward as they saw Draco Malfoy pull out his wand.   
  
~***~  
  
A/N Sorry that chapter was short, but I'm going to add the last   
chapter in the next few days! As always, please, please, please review!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Keep it up! 


	10. Truth Revealed

Draco Malfoy looked up and noticed Ron and Harry moving towards the door of the study room. He quickly pulled his wand.   
  
"Incantum No Entero" he said quickly. Ron and Harry reached the door and pulled on with no result. Draco had charmed the room locked.  
  
He turned back to Hermione, ignoring the pounding of her two friends on the door and window of the study room. "Where were we mudblood?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked stalling. She knew that unarmed, she was no match for Malfoy but if Ron and Harry could get in, she would be safe.  
  
"Oh my dear dear girl. I've been waiting for this for two weeks. Do you know how hard it was not to have you when I had the chance? But it was worth it. You cleared me of my father's murder."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You really believed I killed him to save you're pathetic ass??" Draco laughed psychotically. "For being considered the cleverest witch at Hogwarts, you really aren't very bright." He paused, and then began to unbutton his pants. "Now we're going to have the fun I was denied that day."  
  
Hermione glanced at the door, and Ron and Harry outside it trying all different spells to get it to open.  
  
"Don't even think about going for the door. You can no more get out than those idiots can get in." He removed his pants and then moved towards her. He ripped her shirt off exposing her black lace bra.  
  
"Get off of me!!!" she said hitting him. Then she lifted her knee into his crotch. He fell to the floor. She began to kick him again in the crotch. Her plan worked and he dropped his wand. She went to pick it up, but he grabbed it first. He pushed her down onto the sofa and began groping her.  
  
"I could make this easier for both of us and use imperio, but this is much more fun," sneered Draco with an evil grin on his face.   
~***~  
  
At that same moment, standing outside the room watching Malfoy, a minute away from raping Hermione, something snapped in both Ron and Harry's minds. Each of them felt a sudden surge of power unlike anything they had ever experienced. They looked at each other and immediately knew the other one had the odd sensation also.   
  
"Lets try this again. Together. On three. One, two, three," said Harry.  
  
"Finite Incantum" they both said together loud and strong. The door to the study lounge popped open.  
  
Harry and Ron ran into the room and decided to use sheer force instead of magic. They pulled Malfoy off the now naked Hermione.   
  
"You bastard!" shouted Ron and Harry almost simultaneously as they began to punch Malfoy. Ron and Malfoy lost their wands in the scuffle. Harry backed up and went over to Hermione, who was trying to cover up as best she could with her torn clothes. "You ok?"  
  
"I am now," she lied, crying. She wasn't ok now, but she would be.  
  
As soon as he realized Hermione was ok, Harry walked over to the fight and attempted to break it up by stunning Malfoy. "Ron," he said. "Stop moving." He then aimed his wand at Malfoy. "Stupify!" Draco Malfoy stopped dead on the floor, stunned by Harry's spell. Ron pulled himself out from under Malfoy's limp body.  
  
Both Ron and Harry then turned to Hermione who was sitting on the sofa in shock. She had put her shirt back on, but was very pale and almost in tears.  
  
"One of us should get Dumbledore," said Harry. Neither he nor Ron moved.  
  
"Yes. Harry. You go."  
  
"I'll stay here with Mione, Ron. You go."  
  
"No I'll stay here. You go," insisted Harry  
  
Suddenly Hermione realized what was going on. She had felt it a few moments earlier. Her spell had been broken when they saw Malfoy hurt her. Neither of the wanted the other to be alone with her, as repressed feelings of jealousy were creeping back. She was going to have to say something or neither of them would leave. She turned to Harry. "Harry, will you please go get Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ok, Mione," said Harry looking rather dejected. He didn't get very far though, as Professor Snape walked in.   
  
"Mr. Filth told me there were students down here making a ruckus. I should have known I'd find you three. Fifty points from Grif..." Snape noticed Draco Malfoy on the floor, wearing no only his boxers and a shirt. He then noticed Hermione crying. "What happened here?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Harry cut him off. "Draco attacked Hermione."  
  
"Is this true?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes," she muttered, still crying.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Please help Mr. Granger to the hospital wing." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Snape interrupted her. "That's not a request, that's an order." He paused and looked at Draco. "I will handle Mr. Malfoy.   
  
Harry and Ron did as the Professor asked and headed to the hospital wing with Hermione in tow. Snape, levitated Malfoy's still stunned body and headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" she said as she began to sob.   
  
"Its not your fault Mione," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement. The said nothing for the rest of the walk to the hospital wing.  
~***~  
  
"I have called the Ministry Severus," said Dumbledore in his office as he looked at Draco Malfoy, who was under a powerful sedation spell.   
  
"The Ministry," said Snape bitterly. "He'll do some time in Azkaban and be free in a few years."  
  
"Actually Severus, you're wrong."  
  
"He's a Malfoy! He'll get off with a slap on the wrist," said Snape angrily.  
  
"Not for this. He will spend life in Azkaban for the murder of his parents."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Narcissa Malfoy was found dead and it was said that Lucius killed her. I took what you said about young Malfoy to heart and had a further investigation of his mother's murder."  
  
"So you're saying..."  
  
"Yes. Draco Malfoy murdered his mother and framed his father. Then he used Hermione to cover for his as he murdered his father in... self defense."  
  
"What was his motive?  
  
"The Malfoy fortune of course. It isn't well known but since the death of his parents, Mr. Malfoy here was the sole beneficiary of an enormous fortune."  
  
"And you can prove all of this Albus?"   
  
"Yes. Mr. Malfoy will be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. If the dementors don't give him the kiss."  
  
A sly smile spread across Severus Snape's thin lips.   
~***~  
  
A/N I'm going to do one more chapter dealing with H/Hr/R called "The Aftermath" 


	11. The Aftermath

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was having writers block! I'm sorry if it sucks....  
  
Anyway, here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy! And as always, please review!! And again many many thanks to those who have reviewed!!!  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione Granger awoke in the hospital wing the next morning after having been given a dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pomfrey. She opened here eyes, half expecting to see Ron and Harry and when she didn't see them she began to worry. She sat up and looked around, beginning to worry that they hated her. She didn't have much recollection of the previous night, but she knew that her spell had been broken. Beyond that, she didn't know much, but she feared the worst.  
  
"If you're looking for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, they were here this morning," said the medi-witch as if reading Hermione's mind, "but Professor Snape gave me an order that you are not to have visitors."   
  
"Why would he do th...?" she stated to say. And then she realized that he also knew that her spell had been broken. He was trying to give her space and time to recover before having to face the boys. "He really is a softee on the inside, isn't he?" she laughed to herself before reaching over onto her nightstand for a book, and settling back against the pillows to read.  
  
But she didn't get very far as her mind kept wandering. There were so many thoughts in her head she felt as though she were getting dizzy. The minute she stopped thinking about how she had almost been raped the night before her thoughts fell to Ron and Harry. When she pushed those thoughts aside she began to think of Lucius Malfoy and what she had done to save her mother.  
  
She put the book down in frustration, unable to concentrate. She felt like she wanted to scream. She didn't know what to do. She was still scared and shaky from the night before and all she wanted was her best friends to comfort her, but they weren't here right now and she had no idea what would happen when she did face them. She had no idea what they were thinking and it scared her to death that her little spell may have lost her the two best friends she had ever had, as well as torn the two boys apart. She suddenly felt alone... chillingly alone. She wanted Harry and Ron to be there and tell her everything was going to be all right, but she was scared that things would never be all right again.  
  
~***~  
  
"I can't believe Snape gave orders that Hermione can't have visitors! What does he bloody care?" asked Ron and he and Harry headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"I don't get it either. It is a bit odd. But Madam Pomfrey said she's going to released today so we can see her later."  
  
"I'm just glad to hear that Malfoy is going to get what he deserves. If he wasn't going to Azkaban and getting a dementors kiss, I'd kill him myself!" stated Ron.  
  
"No you wouldn't because I would help!" added Harry.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Ron, can I ask you something. Its very important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What would say if I told you I wanted to date Hermione?"  
  
Ron dropped his fork and didn't answer. "You want to date her??"  
  
"I think I'm in love with her."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"Wait, this is weird. It's like déjà vu. Didn't we have this talk last year? And we decided that we're all better off as friends?" asked Harry, his eyes widening as he was straining to remember.  
  
"You know, I think we did. But suddenly I feel different..."   
  
"Since last night..." they both said simultaneously.  
  
"Yes! Yesterday, she was just a friend who I could never imagine dating! Today I feel like I'm consumed with thoughts of her!"  
  
"Me too!" said Ron. "This is too weird!"  
  
"Malfoy!" they both said.  
  
"Malfoy must have done some sort of spell to make us think that we're in love with Hermione!" said Harry.  
  
"But why would he do that?"  
  
"One last laugh! But think Ron... do you remember feeling like this yesterday?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither do I! It's the only explanation!" said Harry. "Now the only question is what do we do about it?"  
~***~  
  
Later that evening Hermione sat in the Griffindor common room waiting for the boys to return from Quidich practice. (Ron had made the house team 5th year). She knew she had to face them and the sooner she did it, the better.   
  
Then she saw them. Her heart began to pound, as she had no idea what to expect. But, to her amazement, everything seemed normal.  
  
"Mione!" said Harry as he ran to hug her. Ron followed suit.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. I mean it'll take some time to get over what happened, but knowing that none of the Malfoy's can ever hurt me again is definitely a help." And knowing that her two best friends didn't hate her was an even bigger help!  
  
Hermione sat quietly for a moment wondering what had happened. She was so sure her spell had been broken and yet here they were acting like everything was fine. She was confused, and sad in a way because the entire day had been spent choosing which of the boys she wanted to be with. Although she loved them both, she had chosen one, and now she would never have either of them. That's what she had wanted when she cast the spell, wasn't it?  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" asked Ron, noticing that she looked slightly upset.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking. I guess I'm just tired" she lied.   
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and then back at her. "You should go to bed Hermione," said Harry, with a very parental tone in his voice. Ron and I will see you in the morning.  
  
"Ok. Goodnight," she said getting up. "Thank you guys so much for everything. You're the best friends I could ever ask for!" She gave them both a hug and headed up to the girls dormitories and her private Head Girl's room.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course we did. Malfoy put a spell on us so that we'd both fall in love with Hermione and destroy our friendship. All we did was a spell to counteract that."  
  
"I just think maybe we should have told her," said Ron.   
  
"Why? All it would do is make her think. And then what if she decided that she's in love with one of us? We're the dream team... the three of us. That's how it should be. We defeated Voldemort for god sakes. If she fell in love with one of us, it would destroy that."   
  
Little did Harry and Ron know, she was in love with both of them.. She had always loved them and she always would. But some things are not meant to be. Fate had screwed up and given her two soul mates, and she couldn't be with either of them... at least not in a romantic way. But fate had also given her two of the best friends a girl could ask for. Fate can be funny that way.   
  
The End 


End file.
